Uke Sosialita
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Sehun bilang jangan berhubungan dengan sosialita jika kau sendiri belum mapan! Karena itu akan sangat sulit. Terlebih jika kau sudah mencintainya, maka itu akan menjadi semakin sulit. Sulit untuk dirimu, hidupmu juga karirmu. Percayalah.. (520 PWP HunHan Project) YAOI/HUNHAN/M/ONESHOT/TYPO/RnR


**-Baby Aery HHS-**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BOY X BOY.**

 **RATE NC 17+**

 **PORN WITH PLOT.**

 **LUHAN, SEHUN DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA.**

 **SPECIAL FF FOR 520 PWP HunHan Project.**

 **-UKE SOSIALITA-**

.

.

.

.

.

Di dunia sosialita barang brendit hanyalah seperti mainan yang akan mereka beli untuk dipertunjukan semata, setelahnya akan diletakan di dalam tempat aman agar tidak lecet, kotor ataupun semacamnya, untuk kemudian hanya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terpakai dalam jangka waktu tak menentu. Beberapa orang mungkin beranggapan jika hal seperti itu hanya menghamburkan uang. Membeli sesuatu yang tidak penting tapi didulukan demi sebuah kepuasan. Tapi bagi mereka yang menyukainya memiliki barang dari setiap brand mulai dari Brand _Prada, Gucchi, Rolex, Puma, Adidas, Bluekberry_ dan lainnya adalah sebuah keharusan, karena itu pun bernilai investasi. Menguntungkan memang karena setiap tahunnya harga brand tersebut bisa melambung tinggi, namun buruknya mereka akan merasa iri satu sama lain, saat yang lainnya memiliki barang keluaran terbaru yang _Limited edition,_ sementara dirinya tidak.

Seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Di sebuah café pertemuan 'Uke-Uke Sosialita' diadakan. Di sana ada enam laki-laki yang rata-rata berwajah cantik, manis mengalahkan kecantikan bintang Korea Kim Tae Hee. Mereka semua memakai barang-barang yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Paling kecilnya harga barang yang mereka pakai seharga sepuluh juta won! Itu pun hanya untuk sebuah sepatu yang mereka injak-injak.

Satu, bernama Kim Minseok. Dia adalah tunangan dari seorang dokter muda yang bekerja di Seoul Hospital bernama Kim Jongdae. Walaupun belum resmi menikah tapi Minseok hanya butuh menggesek kartu kredit-nya tanpa perlu pusing memikirkan bagaimana untuk membayar tagihannya jika dia ingin membeli barang-barang brendit. Namun diantara mereka semua Minseok-lah yang paling 'Sederhana'.

Dua, bernama Luhan. Dia kolektor Jam tangan, sepatu juga perhiasan. Terobsesi untuk memiliki semua barang ber'tittle _Limited Edition!_ Prinsipnya **Tidak boleh jika tidak punya itu! Walau bagaimanapun harus punya itu!** Dia adalah pasangan Pembisnis muda Oh Sehun yang baru meretas karirnya, masih berusaha untuk sampai ke puncak, dan karena hobby Luhan 'Menghamburkan uang' terkadang dia harus merelakan jatah untuk pengembangan bisnisnya menjadi berkurang.

Tiga, Zhang Yixing. Diantara keenamnya dialah yang sangat mudah dipengaruhi karena memiliki tempuh pikir yang lamban. Hanya dibujuk oleh sebuah rayuan kecil dia akan meng'iyakan koleksinya berpindah tangan. Bisa dibilang terlalu baik tapi juga terlalu bodoh. Walau begitu dia tidak perlu khawatir jika isi lemarinya habis dibawa pulang perampok-perampok cantik, sebab pasangannya Kim Junmyeon adalah pengusaha sukses yang pemasukan setiap bulannya tidak pernah melalui proses penghitungan.

Empat, Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata sipit, dan memiliki bibir seperti tokoh Desney 'Rapunzel' ini adalah yang paling ribut, aktif juga tidak bisa diam. Dia memiliki kekasih tinggi yang masih kuliah namun jangan salah, Park Chanyeol adalah pewaris sebuah grup perusahaan besar. Hanya saja karena Chanyeol belum menjadi CEO jadi jatah Baekhyun belum terlalu besar jika dibanding lainnya, sehingga dialah yang sering merampok barang-barang milik Yixing di lemari.

Lima, Do Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki pribadi pendiam, cuek dan terkesan menghindari keributan. Dia sudah memiliki pasangan namun tidak seperti lainnya karena Kim Jongin masihlah bersetatus Manager di perusahaan Junmyeon. Di antara semuanya dialah yang paling berbeda. Jika biasanya barang brendit yang menjadi koleksi adalah Tas, Sepatu, Jam tangan maka Do Kyungsoo mengkoleksi peralatan masak! Baginya Tas, sepatu, jam tangan ada di urutan dua. Jika ada peralatan masak terbaru dia akan menjadi orang pertama di Korea yang memilikinya. Tapi jangan meremehkan harga koleksi Do Kyungsoo! Karena semua peralatan masak dari berbagai Negara dia miliki, selain itu dia pun seorang koki di Restoran terkenal.

Enam, Huang Zi Tao. Bisa dibilang dia adalah saingan terberat Luhan, karena prinsip Tao pun hampir sama. Dia cendrung mengincar barang _Limeted Edition_ dan barang keluaran terbaru. Tidak peduli harga dia akan rela begadang untuk menunggu Pre-sale dibuka secara Online. Pasangannya adalah Wu Yifan, seorang aktor, model juga penyanyi terkenal di China. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha kaya sehingga Tao selalu dikelilingi barang-barang mewah sejak kecil, termasuk mobilnya yang berganti-ganti setiap bulan.

"Lihat ini." Luhan menjadi orang keempat yang mengeluarkan koleksi terbarunya setelah Minseok, Baekhyun dan Yixing. Dengan raut wajah bangga dia membuka kotak jam tangan lalu membiarkan para sahabatnya ternganga melihat yang dia bawa. _"Rolex Daytona gold_ dengan pilihan tiga warna silver, gold dan rose gold, tapi kalian tau kan alasanku kenapa mengambil warna ini? Karena Gold yang paling berharga mahal. Semua bagiannya dibuat dari emas asli, bahkan setiap angkanya diberi hiasan batu permata kecil yang dipasang penuh ketelitian menggunakan tangan. Kalian lihat di dalam kacanya? Itu semua pun terbuat dari emas, termasuk jarum jamnya."

"Waw.. kau memang tidak pernah main-main, Lu."

"Tentu." Luhan tertawa penuh kepuasan akan pujian Baekhyun yang masih menatap dalam jarak dekat jam miliknya yang terletak di atas meja. Seakan Baekhyun tidak puas kalau hanya menatap jam semewah itu dalam hitungan detik.

"Yixing Hyung."

"Apa?" Yixing menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki itu?" Dengan senyuman kecil Baekhyun menunjuk pada jam milik Luhan. "Kalau punya bisakah aku minta?" Matanya mengedip, mengeluarkan Puppy-eyesnya yang tidak pernah gagal untuk merayu Yixing.

"Aku tidak punya. Lagipula Junmyeon Hyung melarangku untuk memberikan koleksiku kepadamu. Katanya kau sudah mengambil terlalu banyak."

Baekhyun mendecak mendengar itu. "Dasar pendek menyebalkan." Mengumpat kesal kepada Junmyeon yang berada di lain tempat.

"Kau juga pendek, Baek.. jangan mengatai Junmyeon-ku atau semua koleksi yang sudah aku berikan kepadamu akan aku ambil"

"Maaf." Pura-pura Baekhyun segera meminta maaf dengan nada menyesal.

Minseok terkekeh karena pertikaian kecil itu, sebelum dia beralih menatap kepada Luhan. "Apa habis ini Sehun tidak akan mengamuk lagi padamu?" Dia bertanya setelah dirinya puas menatap jam tangan terbaru milik Luhan. "Terakhir kali kau benar-benar menguras uangnya, kan?"

"Ini investasi Minseok." Luhan mendengus tidak suka pada pertanyaan Minseok yang seperti merusak citranya sebagai Uke Sosialita. Padahal jam ini sudah melambungkan citranya tapi Minseok malah mengungkit kejadian bulan lalu.

"Apa jam tangan ini keluaran terbaru?" Yixing bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Zhang.." Luhan menjawab pasti. "Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku rela bangun jam tiga pagi hanya untuk jam ini."

"Kau tidak memasang tenda di depan toko Rolex kan, Lu?" Minseok bartanya dengan geli karena dia teringat dulu Luhan pernah rela memasang tenda di depan toko jam tangan hanya untuk mendapatkan keluaran terbaru _Limeted Edition._

"Itu hampir aku lakukan."

Semuanya tertawa karena guyonan itu, terkecuali Tao yang hanya terfokus pada majalah di tangannya juga Kyungsoo. "Sekarang giliranmu Do Kyungsoo." Setelah tawa itu terurai Baekhyun mencolek bahu Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu sedang fokus pada iPhone-nya sehingga dia tidak merespon apapun teguran Baekhyun. "Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Sekarang giliranmu. Tunjukan pada kami apa yang kau bawa?"

"Lewati saja. Kyungsoo tidak membawa apapun karena barang sasarannya baru akan dijual lima belas menit lagi." Minseok terkekeh, merasa geli pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak berkedip dan hanya menatap pada layar ponselnya. Mungkin mata bola pingpongnya itu akan semakin bertambah bulat setelah ini.

"Benarkah? Apa lagi yang dia beli? Apa kali ini panci berlapis emas?"

"Diam kau perampok sialan, atau aku akan merobek mulutmu."

"O..ow.. sepertinya ada yang tidak berjalan lancar." Bukannya takut pada ancaman Kyungsoo, Baekhyun justru tertawa disusul Luhan juga yang terkekeh pelan. "Baik, jadi langsung padamu Huang Zi Tao."

"Aku?" Tao yang mendengar namanya disebut mengulang dengan heran yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Dia meletakan majalah dimana Yifanlah yang mengisi sampul covernya di atas meja. "Baiklah.. jangan terkejut." Semua mata mulai memasang tatapan antisipasi tinggi pada apa lagi yang akan Tao keluarkan dari tas _Gucchi-_ nya. Selama ini apapun yang Tao bawa tidak pernah mengecewakan karena itu jika sudah giliran Tao semua orang akan merasa penasaran, tentu kali ini pengecualian bagi Kyungsoo. " _Audemars_ _piguet_ _royak_ _oak_ _offshore_ _alinghi_ _Polaris_."

"Sungguh?" Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, bahkan lebih lebar dari saat dia melihat jam tangan milik Luhan.

Tao mengangguk lalu meletakan jam itu di atas meja yang langsung menjadi objek perhatian Luhan, Minseok, Yixing serta Baekhyun. Di kursinya Tao hanya bersedekep tangan, berlaga sombong karena apa yang sudah dia dapatkan.

Tapi kemudian terdengar decihan dari Luhan yang disambung tawa meremehkan. "Itu bukan keluaran terbaru, itu keluaran tahun dua ribu sepuluh." Luhan merasa begitu senang karena mengetahui hal itu sehingga dia bisa merusak kesombongan Tao. Jadi bulan ini miliknya lah yang paling unggul. _Apa yang Tao bawa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan dirinya._

"Serius?" Baekhyun menganga tidak menyangka. Dia pikir apa yang Tao bawa adalah keluaran terbaru bukan malah jam jadul tujuh tahun lalu. Runtuh sudah kekagumannya. Ekspektasi yang tidak sesuai dengan realita.

Namun bukan malah merasa malu Tao justru tertawa. Duduknya dia tegakkan, jam miliknya dia ambil dan masih dengan kebanggaannya dia menatap serius kepada teman-temannya. "Memang benar jam ini keluaran dua ribu sepuluh seperti yang Luhan hyung bilang, tapi karena itulah aku membeli ini. Biar aku beritahu karena mungkin Luhan hyung hanya tau tentang itu." Sedikit mengejek Tao menatap Luhan yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Jam ini seri _limeted_ _edition,_ hanya ada lima puluh di dunia. Gerakannya _ap_ _caliber_ 2326 atau 2824, Jarumnya _black_ _with_ _luminous_ _hours_ _case_ _stainless_ _steel_ , tali jamnya terbuat dari _black_ _rubber_ , kacanya dilapasi _sapphire_ _crystal_ dan fungsinya menghitung jam, menit, detik tanggal, juga bisa menghitung mundur dan tahan air dikedalaman seratus meter atau tiga ratus tiga puluh kaki. Dikalangan sosialitas jam ini sedang menjadi incaran karena tidak lagi diproduksi, karena itulah aku membelinya dengan harga tiga kali lipat dari harga aslinya."

"Hebat!" Kekaguman Baekhyun kembali bahkan meninggi. Dia memberi Tao tepuk tangan heboh sebagai bentuk lain dari pujiannya. "Kau memang Uke Sosialitas nomor satu Huang Zi Tao."

Mendengar itu Luhan diam-diam mendengus. Dia menatap tidak suka kepada Tao yang tertawa seakan menunjukan kepada dirinya kalau apapun yang dia miliki tidak akan bisa melangkahi harga koleksi Tao. Tapi lihat saja, setelah ini Luhan akan membeli yang lebih dari jam itu! Dia akan menunjukan kalau dialah Uke Sosialitas nomor satu, bukan Huang sialan itu!

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Luhan hyung?" Tao bertanya dengan senyuman miring. Dia merasa puas karena sudah membuat Luhan kembali menjadi yang nomor dua.

"Tentu, memang aku kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau seperti menatap marah kepadaku."

"Ya.. mana mungkin." Luhan pura-pura tertawa dengan cara yang aneh. "Memang kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu?"

"Enatahlah." Tao kembali menyandarkan duduknya sembari pura-pura berpikir. "Mungkin karena milikmu tidak bisa mengalahkan koleksi milikku."

"Yang benar saja? Tentu aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu yang memiliki orang tua kaya seperti paman dan bibi. Lagipula kau hanya meminta tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan selain koleksimu itu, jadi aku dengan baik hati akan memaafkanmu yang tidak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa."

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi membawa ibu dan ayahku? Bukankah kau pun sama? Kau bisa membeli itu semua berkat uang Sehun yang kau ambil seperti begal. Kau tidak sadar? Usaha dominanmu bahkan tidak bisa lebih maju dari sekarang itu karenamu!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dengan asap ilusi mengitari dirinya. Minseok, Yixing serta Baekhyun mulai saling tatap waspada karena sepertinya keadaan sudah tidak lagi aman, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dengan tenang. "Kau simpanan Wu Yifan tidak berguna!"

Kesabaran Tao habis. Wajahnya memerah dan dia telah siap untuk mewushu Luhan yang sudah menjelek-jelekan dirinya. Tak berbeda dengan Tao, Luhan pun telah siap untuk mencakar wajah laki-laki yang sok cantik itu!

"Yak! Jangan berkelahi!" Baekhyun berteriak ngeri saat Tao dan Luhan sudah saling menjambak layaknya seorang gadis. Sementara Minseok berusaha memisahkan seorang diri dan Yixing hanya duduk dengan wajah kebingungan tidak mengerti.

"KAU LUHAN BODOH!"

"KAU LEBIH BODOH DARIKU YAK!"

"HENTIKAN!" Minseok ikut berteriak. Beberapa pengunjung dan staff café mulai merasa panik pada keributan yang terjadi. Petugas keamanan datang, membantu Minseok nan malang yang beberapa kali terkena cakaran. Mereka berusaha memisahkan Luhan juga Tao yang tidak mau berhenti saling menyerang.

Itu semua terjadi dengan dramatis layaknya drama mingguan dimana ada adegan perkelahiran bibi-bibi kedai, namun dari semua asap kemarahan, mereka tidak sadar jika ada asap yang lebih pekat! "BERENGSEK! BAJINGAN! KEPARAT!" Sebuah gelas melayang, terlempar dari meja dan jatuh remuk di lantai.

Semua mata kini terarah pada sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dia menatap sangar seluruh orang yang mematung, membuat Luhan juga Tao ketakutan dan langsung saling merapatkan diri untuk berpelukan. Napasnya Kyungsoo hembuskan kasar. Ponsel di dalam genggamannya dia eratkan, lalu pergi dari hadapan semua orang tanpa rasa bersalah.

Memang dia memiliki sifat pendiam, tapi jika sudah mengamuk dialah yang paling mengerikan. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan sekarang Minseok, Baekhyun juga Yixing segera merapat kepada Luhan dan Zi Tao. Mereka beranggapan jika Kyungsoo marah karena keributan yang sudah terjadi, tapi sebenarnya yang membuat iblis dalam jiwa Kyungsoo muncul adalah tulisan _Sold Out_ di layar ponselnya.

 _Hilang sudah spatula eksklusif incarannya.-_ Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Tidak!" Sehun berkata tegas kepada Luhan yang kini tengah memohon kepadanya. Dia bersedekap tangan, menolak apapun bentuk permintaan Luhan.

"Tapi Tao punya jam yang lebih bagus dariku, Sehun. Dan apa kau akan tinggal diam aku dipermalukan seperti itu?"

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, Luhan. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Baru bulan lalu kau menghabiskan uang yang akan aku pakai untuk berinvestasi, dan sekarang kau akan melakukannya lagi? Jika terus seperti ini-"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla." Luhan mengenyahkan sendiri imaginasinya yang mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan jika dia meminta kepada Sehun untuk dibelikan jam baru. Pria itu pasti akan memperpanjang durasi ceramahnya. "Lalu bagaimana ya agar aku bisa membeli jam _Audemars Piguet_ keluaran terbaru yang lebih mahal dari milik Tao?" Dia bermonolog sembari berpikir. Otaknya mencari-cari cara yang bisa dia gunakan agar dapat membeli jam baru tanpa mendapat ceramah bulanan seperti biasanya dari Sehun.

Di sampingnya muncul kabut asap. Dari sana terbentuk sosok lain Luhan yang mengenakan jubah merah dan memiliki dua tanduk di kepalanya. Sosok itu tertawa dengan cara mengerikan namun gagal untuk terlihat menakutkan. Dia merunduk lalu membisikan sesuatu kepada Luhan yang langsung tersenyum karena mendapatkan ide berlian!

.

.

Malam harinya Luhan begitu antusias menyambut kepulangan Sehun. Dia menuruni tangga setengah berlari lalu tidak seperti biasanya dia segera menerjang Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Wow! Kau kenapa Luhan?" Sehun yang sempat terkejut bertanya heran kepada Luhan. Namun begitu dia tetap membalas pelukan lelaki mungilnya. "Apa ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi?"

"Heuuumm.. akhirnya koleksiku bisa mengalahkan milik Tao."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sehun pura-pura merasa tertarik. Menghargai cerita Luhan walau sesungguhnya dia ingin memutar matanya bosan. "Itu bagus sekali sayang. Tao memang sekali-kali harus diberi kekalahan."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. _Karena itulah aku harus membeli jam itu untuk mnengalahkannya!_ Di dalam hati Luhan menggebu-gebu. Dia merasa ingin cepat-cepat mempermalukan Tao seperti tadi siang. Penuh kelicikan Luhan tersenyum, dan dia menyambung cerita karangannya kepada Sehun sembari naik ke lantai dua.

.

.

Suara air yang mengerucuk terdengar tenang, seperti jatuhnya air terjun dari atas tebing yang tinggi. Luhan terkikik di kamarnya seorang diri. _Sekarang saatnya dia beraksi!_ Kaos pendek, celana dan dalamannya Luhan lepas lalu dia dengan girang berjalan ke kamar mandi, menyusul Sehun yang ada di dalam.

Di dalam Sehun sedang keramas di bawah shower yang masih mengalir. Telinganya mendengar seseorang masuk tapi dia tidak merasa penasaran karena siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan?

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Nah kan benar Luhan. "Belum." Sehun masih sibuk keramas, matanya tidak terbuka sebab ada busa shampoo yang menutupi kelopaknya. "Kau mau mandi?"

"Aku sudah mandi."

"Lalu?" Beberapa detik menunggu tidak ada jawaban yang dia dapat. "Luhan?" Sehun memanggil untuk memastikan keberadaan Luhan, dan dia segera membilas rambutnya yang penuh busa begitu tidak juga mendapat jawaban. Setelah bersih matanya dia buka dan dia kira Luhan sudah pergi dari sana tapi ternyata Luhan masih berdiri di depan Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang juga basah.

"Perlu bantuan?"

 _Oh, sedang menggoda rupanya?_ Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kerlingan genit Luhan. Laki-lakinya ini memang agresif tapi sangat jarang mau untuk memulai dan sepertinya malam ini malam keberuntungannya, sebab kapan lagi mendapati Rusa agresif yang meliar?

"Aku sudah selesai melakukan semuanya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan memasang ekspresi terkejut juga kecewa. Dia mendekat kepada Sehun yang siap menanti. "Bagaimana ini?" Tangannya memegang pinggang Sehun. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu kalau kau sudah melakukan semuanya?" Berkata dengan suara rendah tepat di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Entahlah." Mempertahankan diri Sehun mengedikan bahunya. _Kita lihat sejauh mana rusa ini beraksi?_

"Apa bagian ini juga sudah kau bersihkan?"

Sehun menahan napas tiba-tiba saat jemari Luhan meremas miliknya di bawah sana. Tersenyum miring dia menatap lekat kepada mata nakal Luhan. "Kau bisa melakukannya untukku?"

"Tentu tuan Oh. Tidak ada yang tidak aku lakukan untukmu." Luhan mengecup jakun Sehun sekilas yang semakin membuat Sehun tegang. Dia merunduk lalu tersenyum pada Sehun kecil yang sudah setengah menegang. Dua tangannya Luhan lumuri menggunakan sabun, lalu tangannya yang licin karena busa menggenggam kejantanan Sehun secara lembut dan bibirnya siap meraup kejantanan Sehun ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Napas Sehun seperti diputus kenikmatan ketika Luhan mempermainkan miliknya dengan begitu lihai, tidak hanya itu tangan Luhan pun ikut bekerja memuaskan dirinya dengan meremas pelan buah zakar atau mengelus pantatnya. Mendesah nikmat Sehun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya. Rambut Luhan yang sudah basah dia jambak pelan untuk menahan pergerakan kepala Luhan agar dia saja yang bergerak.

Tidak hanya Sehun, Luhan pun terbuai kenikmatan. Dia begitu menyukai saat milik Sehun memenuhi isi mulutnya. Walau terasa sesak tapi selalu membuatnya ketagihan, terlebih saat kejantanan Sehun berkedut di mulutnya, itu seperti menggelitik perutnya juga.

Sehun mendesah lega begitu cairannya keluar, menyapa bibir Luhan yang segera menelannya tanpa ragu. Bagai merasa kurang Luhan bahkan mengurut kejantanan Sehun dan lidahnya dengan setia terjulur menanti tetesan seperma Sehun yang terjatuh.

Melihat itu Sehun terkekeh. Dia menarik Luhan, meminta Luhan untuk berdiri lalu merengkuhnya. "Mau lagi?"

"Hemmm.." Luhan mengangguk. Tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya keluar lebih banyak."

"Tentu saja." Luhan tersenyum pasti dan dia segera membawa Sehun dalam cumbuannya.

Mereka kini bagai api yang tak padam di bawah guyuran hujan. Dinginnya air yang mengkeriputkan ujung jari-jari mereka bagai tidak benar-benar bisa mereka rasakan karena gejolak hasrat mereka yang bergelora besar. Ciumannya itu tak berakhir dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan tak ada jeda panjang yang mereka berikan untuk napas mereka sendiri, karena kebutuhkan yang menuntut di bawah sana.

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berpindah tempat tanpa melepas cumbuan mereka. Kini mereka berada di Bathtub dengan Luhan yang duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun, dan saat itulah ciumannya Sehun lepas untuk beralih menyapa bagian tubuh lain milik Luhan.

Tetesan-tetesan air yang masih tertinggal di kulit telah bercampur dengan peluh. Luhan tidak hentinya mendesah saat Sehun memanjakan nipplenya juga menggelitik lehernya dengan jilatan atau gigitan kecil. Di bawah sana Luhan bahkan tidak terdiam dan terus menggoda milik Sehun menggunakan pantatnya. "Masukan." Setengah melengguh Luhan meminta.

"Kau yang memiliki kendalinya, sayang." Sehun berbisik di cuping telinga Luhan, tak lupa jilatan kecil dia tinggal di sana membuat Luhan menggeliat kegelian.

Paham pada maksud Sehun, dia melingkarkan lengan di leher Sehun. Pantatnya sedikit Luhan angkat dan Sehun membantu memposisikan miliknya pada lubang pantat Luhan yang sudah siap untuk sebuah kenikmatan besar. Luhan melengguh panjang ketika milik Sehun telah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam dirinya. Tanpa menunggu waktu dia langsung bergerak cepat, menagih kenikmatan pada kejantanan Sehun yang tak perlu menunggu lama langsung dia dapatkan.

Keduanya kembali saling mencumbu walau kali ini Luhan lebih sering melepaskannya untuk meraup oksigen lebih sering, atau sekedar mendesah dengan menyelipkan nama Sehun di bibirnya. Satu tangannya Luhan gunakan untuk mengelus tengkuk Sehun sementara satu tangan lainnya memilin nipple milik Sehun, seperti halnya apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan sekarang pada dirinya. "Milikku Sehun." Dengan suara serak Luhan meminta. Miliknya yang sejak tadi tidak Sehun sentuh sengaja dia gerakan pada perut Sehun.

"Tentu." Sehun mengajak Luhan kembali berciuman. Satu tangannya beralih pada milik Luhan yang mungil lalu meremas di sana secara lembut namun tetap penuh getar gairah.

Merasa tidak sanggup lagi Luhan melepaskan semua sentuhannya pada Sehun dan fokus pada pergerakannya. Dia mempercepat karena miliknya yang sudah begetar. Tahu kalau Luhan sedang mengejar klimaksnya Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Dia membaringkan Luhan lalu berganti dirinya yang bergerak menghujam di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Desahan panjang mengalun merdu dari bibir Luhan ketika kelimaksnya sampai. Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya lalu menjilat milik Luhan sampai tak ada cairan yang tertinggal, membuat masa kenikmatan Luhan menjadi semakin bertambah nikmat. "Ini milikmu, Luhan." Sehun berlutut di tengah-tengah leher Luhan. Kejantanannya yang masih mengacung tegak Sehun kocok sendiri dengan cepat sampai cairan putih itu pun keluar menetes di mulut Luhan yang langsung menyambutnya.

Setelah tak tersisa apapun Luhan tersenyum. "Boleh aku memintanya lagi? Tapi kali ini di dalam."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Kau lelah?"

"Itu hal yang tidak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu puaskan aku sampai matahari terbit, sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi."

"Aku suka itu, dan aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesalinya karena kita akan melakukan semua refrensi gaya seks."

"Aw, aku suka itu."

Sehun tersenyum puas karena wajah imut Luhan yang penuh gurat kenakalan. Besok pagi dia memiliki meeting tapi siapa yang akan memperdulikan itu saat pasanganmu mengajak 'Bertarung' sampai pagi? Meeting itu besok! Bisa diatur.

Kali ini sedikit berani. Kegiatan seks mereka lanjutnya di balkon. Luhan menungging, berpegangan dipagar-pagar pembatas. Pandangannya tertuju langsung pada pemandangan malam di luar perumahan, dan di dalam hati Luhan berdoa semoga tidak ada polisi yang berpatroli. Seakan tenaganya tak akan habis Sehun masih dengan kuat menghujam Luhan, membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya mendesah di kesunyian malam. Terpaan angin membuat keringat mereka mengering dan sedikit memberi kesejukan di tubuh mereka yang terasa terbakar.

Luhan kembali klimaks. Kali ini tidak diraup habis oleh Sehun tapi mereka biarkan tercecer di lantai. Merasa cukup di balkon Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka kembali berciuman basah penuh gairah. Rasanya bibir Luhan telah menjadi kebas karena bengkak namun tidak ada kata puas bagi keduanya. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di atas meja rias, membuat beberapa barang menggelundung jatuh dari tempatnya. Dua kaki Luhan dia kalungkan di bahunya, dan dalam posisi itu Sehun memasukan miliknya lalu bergerak semakin liar di bawah sana.

Dalam kepasrahan Luhan mulai didera lelah. Dia menelan liurnya sendiri karena tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia membutuhkan air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya, namun Sehun tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan. Luhan tau itu.. jadi setidaknya dia harus bertahan sampai klimaks Sehun datang.

Harus mengumpati siapa sekarang? Tao sialan, jam incarannya atau justru dirinya sendiri yang sudah menantang Sehun untuk berhubungan Intim sampai pagi? _Sudah tau prianya mampu untuk melakukannya jadi kenapa harus bermain-main dengan seks? Oh, iblis di dalam jiwanya lah yang menyarankan itu! tapi tidak apa-apa, demi jam itu!_ Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang kelelahan.

 _Audemars piguet!_

 _Audemars piguet!_

 _Audemars piguet!_

Hatinya terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu, dan berdoalah semoga ide apapun yang ada di dalam otak Luhan berhasil!

.

.

Kegiatan itu benar-benar berakhir menjelang subuh. Sekitar jam empat pagi. Tubuhnya Luhan rasakan bukan lagi remuk tapi hancur lebur sepeti abu sisa pembakaran. Apa lagi lubang pantatnya. Mungkin Sehun membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk bisa memasukinya lagi karena benar-benar Luhan tidak akan melakukannya sampai pantatnya kembali baik seperti semula.

Sehun telah lelap di sampingnya. Terlihat sangat nyenyak atau mungkin pria itu pun sedang mendapatkan mimpi terindahnya berkat seks panjang yang mereka lakukan. Luhan yang masih terjaga atau lebih tepatnya menahan diri agar terjaga melirik pada jam dinding di tembok. Masih setengah lima, masih ada dua jam sampai benar-benar pagi, tapi dia tidak boleh tidur! Jika dia tertidur Sehun pasti akan menduluinya bangun, dan itu sama saja menghancurkan pengorbanannya sendiri.

Matanya Luhan buka lebar-lebar menggunakan tangan. Tubuhnya sudah meminta untuk diistirahatkan, tapi dia tidak boleh tidur. _Mengertilah!_ Luhan menguap lebar. Matanya perlahan terpejam, lalu kembali melebar tapi serangan kantuk itu terkadang lebih ampuh dari serangan rudal, sehingga sekuat apapun Luhan mencoba untuk terjaga pada akhrinya dia terbuai juga pada kantuknya.

.

.

Suara ketukan terdengar diantara tidur nyenyaknya. Mata itu masih terpejam tapi telinganya sudah mulai merespon suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Luhan masih lelap di tempatnya, namun saat terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup Luhan tersentak kaget dan dirinya segera terduduk di ranjang dengan kesadaran penuh.

 _Ah.. dia tertidur. Jam berapa sekarang?_ Luhan menatap pada jam dinding dengan panik. Masih pukul delapan pagi. _Syukurlah.._ Menghela napas Luhan merasa lega. _Tapi dimana Sehun?_ Matanya melirik pada sisi kosong di sampingnya, namun dari kamar mandi dia mendengar suara gemericik air. Sepertinya suara pintu tadi berasal dari Sehun yang juga baru terbangun karena kesiangan.

Sesuai idenya tapi karena tidak memiliki waktu lagi sebab dia juga kesiangan Luhan memaksakan tubuh remuknya untuk bergerak. Secepat kilat pakaian yang sengaja sudah dia siapkan Luhan kenakan. Berjalan layaknya bebek dia mengabaikan rasa sakit dipantatnya dan segera mengambil sesuatu di dalam dompet milik Sehun, lalu menaruh note yang sudah dia siapkan pula di atas ranjang.

"Saatnya kabur." Mengendap-endap Luhan keluar dari kamar. Barulah setelah di luar Luhan berlari gesit, mengabaikan maid-maid yang menyapa dirinya sopan.

Sehun selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Walau tidak menyesali seks panjangnya dengan Luhan tapi sekarang dia dihubungi banyak orang juga menerima beberapa protes karena belum juga muncul di ruang rapat. Dia benar-benar terburu-buru sekarang, hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari Luhan yang sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Namun saat mengambil pakaiannya yang telah dia siapkan di atas ranjang Sehun menemukan sebuah note. Matanya memincing lalu membaca isinya yang langsung membuatnya lebih kalang kabut dari terlambat meeting pagi ini.

Kakinya melangkah dengan terburu menuju nakas. Dompetnya dia ambil lalu memeriksa semua isi yang ada di sana, dan benar saja! Kartu ATM-nya hilang! "LUHAAAAAAAAN!" Sehun berteriak frustasi yang hanya sia-sia. Dia merasa kesal bukan main dan rasa-rasanya ingin memanggang Luhan di dalam oven lalu memakannya!

 _Oh, uang investasinya.._

Sehun menggeram. Rambutnya dia jambak dan bolehkan dia menangis di lantai sekarang? Kenapa Luhan tega sekali melakukan ini kepada dirinya? Demi apapun, Sehun akan mengutuk jam sialan itu, atau malah menjual semua koleksi Luhan yang tersimpan di dalam lemari.

' _ **Untuk priaku yang aku cintai Oh Sehun. Maaf aku mengambil kartu ATM-mu diam-diam, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya Sehun! aku harus memiliki jam Audemars Piguet terbaru, karena sebenarnya kemarin Tao mengalahkanku dengan koleksinya. Aku harap kau tidak marah kepadaku karena kau sudah benar-benar membuatku lebih sulit berjalan hari ini, dan sesungguhnya rezeki akan terbuka untukmu yang membahagiakan pasangannya, amin.. jadi jangan menyambutku dengan kerutan di kening, ok? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu! –Luhan.**_

Sementara di lain tempat, berbeda dengan Sehun yang tengah meratapi isi kartu ATM-nya, Luhan justru tengah asik memilih jam tangan mewah yang tertata rapi di dalam etalase.

 _Oh, kali ini Tao akan kalah dari dirinya._

Di hatinya merasa tidak sabar ingin cepat pada pertemuan 'Uke Sosialita' Selanjutnya!

.

.

.

.

.

The End!

Ini FF special untuk Mei yang menandai kembalinya diriku menulis FF YAOI setelah sekian lama nyetok GS mulu^^ tapi ga tau ya ini cerita macam apaan lol hanya terinspirasi sama Luhan yang selalu habisin uang Sehun buat borong jam kkk.. tapi semoga fresh dan kalian suka.

Karena April udah ambil tema ANGST untuk project kedua kami geng Author polos yang minta dipolosin ambil tema pwp. Beda sama project april kemarin yang semuanya adalah FF GS, untuk project ini ada yaoinya juga. Yeeeyy! /tepuk tangan/

Untuk sesi project ini dibagi dua. Kami para author yang menulis FF YAOI yang terdiri dari tiga author.

1\. Baby Aery HHS

2\. DearLu09

3 Lollipopsehun

Dijadwalkan post tanggal 10 MEI, atau hari ini. Jadi silakan Cek FFN mereka sekarang untuk baca cerita PWP yang tentunya membahenol, panas, dan siapkan ripiu basah kalian untuk kami.

Dan untuk FF GS, yang terdiri dari author.

1\. Xiugarbaby

2\. Catasthrope reynah

3\. Lollipopsehun

4\. Apriltaste

5\. AhnMiRa

6\. FujoAoi

Dijadwalkan Update tanggal 20 MEI! Jadi minta antisipasinya ya untuk next sesi^^

Semata-mata kami mengadakan Project ini karena sayang HunHan dan ingin membuat bulan mereka menjadi lebih berkesan juga ingin menghibur kalian para HunHan Shipper. Jadi tolong tinggalkan RIVIEW DI SEMUA FF PARA AUTHOR YANG BERPARTISIPASI SEBAGAI BENTUK BAYARAN UNTUK CERITA KAMI^^ hanya itu saja dan kami akan sangat berterima kasih.

Ok, sebagai penutup aku mau bilang terima kasih karena sudah baca FF ini. Cintai HunHan selamanya dan aku tunggu riviewnya. Kita ketemu lagi di next story lainnya.

Pyeong.. Bye bye

520 semuanya^^


End file.
